Whipped Cream
by Loquacious Lass
Summary: It can sure be tough, working for Princess Celestia...and after Discord is reformed, Pinkie Pie isn't sure how to feel. One-shot; Discopie.


**Hey, there. This is short and extremely OOC and poorly written and I don't care; I have a high fever and am having trouble thinking straight. Nevertheless, I wanted to write this, so here ya go.  
**

* * *

It had been a strange day—even by Pinkie Pie's standards.

For one thing, she'd gone and gotten her hooves shined. This was unusual, considering how rarely she took extra care of her appearance. That sort of thing...that was Rarity's territory. Pinkie usually didn't care about how she looked, but a gut instinct had told her to do so for Princess Celestia's visit.

Said gut instinct did not, however, tell her about the matter of the visit—reforming Discord.

Discord. It had been so long since he'd ran through Ponyville, causing chaos left and right. After she and her friends had trapped him in stone again, Pinkie wondered if he was still somehow alive in there—preserved with his soul still in action. She figured that, were that the case, he'd get terribly lonely, and that was certainly no fun. After a time, however, she told herself that these thoughts were extremely silly...and not really in the good way. Sympathy for the draconequus who had turned her into a grumpy monster, turned her friends against each other, turned Ponyville into his personal funhouse? That was absurd, even for her.

She lay down, curling her legs underneath her. _Today...was very difficult. _Pinkie had never expected to see him again...and, to be honest, she wasn't terribly pleased when she did. When they'd first encountered each other, she had found him very funny; his mischief, to her, was actually kind of charming. Foolish! Naïve! But still, she'd relapsed into that mindset again today.

Pinkie heard a creak. It was Mrs. Cake, coming to see her. "Feeling alright, Pinkie?"

"Oh, Mrs. Cake...," she said with a sigh. "Today's been a toughie, and I can't seem to get my usual energy back!"

"Oh, dear...are you coming down with something?"

"No, no; I'm just pensive." _Maybe I am getting sick, though, _she considered. The thought provided some comfort; she didn't want to accredit the strange feeling in her stomach to anything else. "Princess Celestia had a mission for us today, and I saw someone I...didn't think I'd see again."

"Really?" Mrs. Cake's eyes widened a little.

"It's not what you think!" Pinkie said hastily.

"Well, of course it isn't. Still. Is there anything I can do to help you cheer up?"

"Nah, I'll be fine...I think I'll play with the twins later. That'll make me smile," she said with a slight grin.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll just leave ya with your thoughts for a while."

"Thanks," Pinkie said weakly. This wasn't fair. Why were her own thoughts bringing her down like this? Could thoughts even do that? Were they allowed? She'd never experienced anything like this before, where somepony just wouldn't leave her thoughts no matter how much she tried.

"Ohhh...," she fumed, "this is DISCORD'S doing! That's the only reason why he won't leave my mind, and why I'm feeling so very strange, and...ohhh, DISCORD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND CONFUSE ME?!"

Yelling felt good, somehow. Though her voice felt scratchier than usual afterwards, it almost helped her release tension about the day...almost. Still, the strange feeling continued; at this rate, she feared it would somehow never end. Yet, for some other reason, she didn't know if she'd mind that so much. There lay the rub.

"Pinkie?" she heard from downstairs.

_Yikes! What if Pumpkin and Pound were napping and I woke them up? Aaaugh, stupid, stupid... _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cake!"

Mrs. Cake came back up. "You haven't done anything wrong, Pinkie."

"...So I didn't wake the twins?"

She shook her head. "There's been a delivery for you. It's on the doorstep right now; I figured you'd want to see this yourself."

"Really? Huh. I haven't ordered anything...I don't think I have, anyway," Pinkie mused, following her down the stairs. Maybe it was a really, really belated Secret Santa present! Or maybe it was something regarding another mission from the Princess...she didn't really want to consider that, but it was an option nonetheless.

Opening the door, she soon saw that she was very, very wrong. Standing in front of Sugarcube Corner was a tower. It was a good six or seven feet tall and was composed entirely of cans. These weren't just ordinary cans, though. From the look of it, the cans contained...

"Whipped cream...?" Pinkie's jaw dropped. There must have been loads of the stuff in those cans! Why, if ever there was a whipped cream shortage in Ponyville, this would certainly take care of everyone's basic needs and then surplus.

"This is amazing!" she said, bouncing up and down in place.

"I'm just not sure how we're going to get it all inside...," said Mrs. Cake. "Maybe get a pegasus to help?"

But Pinkie Pie didn't hear her; her eye had just discovered a note, attached to the side of the tower. Carefully, she pulled it off. Would this explain the phenomenon? And why on Earth was she hesitating to open it?

With a rush of anticipation, she opened it. "Wh...what?" Her stomach felt like it might explode now; that feeling had come back in full, and now it was spreading to her face, too. Scratched inside the note were the following words:

_Pinkie- _

_Sorry for not talking to you. I really do mean it, you know. Maybe I have reformed. Who knows? _

_Anyways, your company was greatly missed. We haven't really known each other for very long, but I know you thought of me after I turned to stone. That kept me smiling (well, internally), and I'd like to thank you for that, if nothing else. Can you find it in your lovely, laughing heart to give me another chance? _

_Yours, Discord _

_P.S. I brought you something. (Being trapped in stone doesn't limit my hearing, you know.) Should chocolate pour down from the sky again, you can have twice the fun now. _

Discord...he had done something thoughtful, in a gesture of gratitude towards her. Out of everything she'd expected from him, this would have never occurred to her. Maybe a leopard could change his spots...or maybe he didn't need to, because he was applying their value in a different way, or...well, there wasn't really a proper analogy, and that was okay, too. Pinkie's feelings at that moment were a lot like the draconequus himself- hard to describe or outright define, but most definitely leaning towards positive.

* * *

**There. It kind of sucked (okay, it sucked a lot) but I wrote it and I'm somewhat proud to have contributed something to my OTP. Thanks for reading! -Emmi**


End file.
